<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colour of Happiness by SoftBoyApollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823344">The Colour of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo'>SoftBoyApollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karl Urban Thirst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Priest (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, Vascar is babey and daddy at the same time, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men, or - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times with your boyfriend gets a little emotional, because he is secretly an insecure baby and I love him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hat (Priest 2011)/Reader, Vascar/Reader, Vascar/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karl Urban Thirst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Colour of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests here &gt; mlm-writer.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Satisfied?” You let out a laugh, your body still jerking in the aftershocks of your third orgasm that night. You lied face-down on the bed, clenching your hole to keep his seed inside. </p><p>“Why? Your vampire stamina finally failing you?” You gasped as he pulled your head off the pillow by your hair. You felt his teeth lightly graze over your shoulder and you shuddered. While you were not keen on being bitten by those fangs, feeling them graze your skin was immensely hot. </p><p>“Are you saying you’re not satisfied until I am done for?” You swallowed. That was a dangerous game to play. You’ve known your boyfriend for a long time, but you have remained friends in respect of his faith. Now, everything was different. He has turned into a sinner and a nympho. You did not know how far he could go and you did not want to bite off more than you could chew. </p><p>You were probably thinking for too long. His lips lightly lingered on your ear while he whispered gently. “I will stop whenever you need me to, love.” You let out a sigh as you heard those words. They were both reassuring you and filling you with his love. </p><p>“Give me what you got, big boy,” you teased, before he manhandled you back on your knees. He scooped up the cum that had dripped out of you and pushed it back inside, before joining it with his cock. You were whining as he easily pounded into you, aided by his cum. You grew louder, loving his rough pace, the slight burn of the stretch around him. He had the tendency to growl. The animalistic and primal habit had grown on you. Your grip on the sheets grew tighter as he worked you towards your fourth orgasm. Wet noises echoed through the room, followed by heavy breathing and the occasional yelp from you. One hand had a tight grip on your hip, but the other roamed freely, feeling you up. His fingers ended up on your most sensitive part, stimulating you as he whispered words of encouragement into your ear, telling you to feel him, but not cum until he does. </p><p>“Breed me,” you reply, out of breath and having only the need to come undone on your mind. Those words worked magic on him, everytime. He was filling you up in no time with his fourth load. One whispered word from him and you clenched down on him while you stopped holding back your orgasm. He did not stop though. He fucked you through his own and your orgasm, his new stamina allowing him to keep going without a pause. You, however, could only take it as he was giving it to you. You tried to squirm away as his hands played you like a violin, the overstimulation hurting a little, but feeling oh so good. “Wait,” you gasped out as he was talking about pumping you full again. </p><p>Vascar almost stopped dead in his tracks, a hand running through your hair in apology for whatever he thought he did wrong. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He cooed, the fear in his voice making you feel bad. </p><p>“Nothing,” you assured him, before taking a deep breath to get your bearings. Your vision remained a little hazy from the pleasure, but you found the words you were looking for. “I just,” you paused to pant, “I want…” Nevermind, you did not have enough brain to find the right words. You reached back, pushing lightly at his chest and he backed off as if he was scared. You tried to push yourself up, but your arms were still weak, as were your legs. Vascar helped you as much as he could, the frown on his face making you feel really bad for stopping him. With his help, you managed to roll over onto your back. You could finally see his face properly and smiled as you spread your legs for him. “Okay, continue,” you laughed breathlessly. </p><p>He eyed you suspiciously as he came closer, his semi-hard cock resting between you. “You just wanted to change positions?” He questioned as he bent down to kiss down your body, occasionally licking the skin and grazing it with his fangs. </p><p>“You never face me when we have sex,” you pant, “I’m starting to think you don’t like my face.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” He raised his head, looking angrily at you. “Who made you believe you are not the most gorgeous person on the planet?”</p><p>“You. You never face me when we have sex. I just said that.” </p><p>He was on you in milliseconds, lips covering yours in a passionate kiss. “It’s not you,” he whispered between feverish kisses. “I just thought…” He sighed as he lifted his head far enough for your lips to be free to talk. “I didn’t want to scare you with how I look now.”</p><p>Your heart melted. You cupped his face with both your hands and pushed him farther away so you could see his face. “You should know by now that those fangs are a huge turn on,” you chuckled as you pushed his upper lip out of the way with your thumb, revealing the fang underneath. </p><p>“And the eyes?” He almost whispered, voice a little funny from your thumb pushing at his lip, but you understood. </p><p>“Your eyes are incredible,” you reassured him. Your thumb let go of his lip to run over his cheek. “Yellow is the happiest colour and you,” you lifted your head to kiss him, “make me the happiest person alive.” </p><p>He looked so surprised, even as he smiled and kissed you again. “How about I try to make you even happier?” He hummed as he rubbed his cock against your dripping hole. You chuckled and nodded. </p><p>“Show me the face you make when you cum in me,” you replied, seeing his face change from fondness to extremely turned on. He made a promise to show you more than once, right before slipping back inside you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>